Stainless
| image = | jname = ステンレス | rname = Sutenresu | ename = N/A | first = Chapter 96; Episode 151 | affiliation = Marines | occupation = Vice Admiral | jva = Eiji Takemoto }} Stainless is a Marine vice admiral who participated in the Battle of Marineford. In the anime, his name was said to be . Appearance Stainless is of average height and well built. His most distinctive feature is his handlebar mustache. His hair is black and combed back with a scalp lock, but by the time at the meeting in Mariejois, it was more straightly combed. He dresses in the typical garb of many high-ranking Marines: when discussing about Luffy and later Crocodile's replacement, he wore a purple suit (which was stripped during the first meeting, but not during the second), but during Marineford, he changes to a yellow and black striped suit over a dark red shirt with an orange tie. He wears a marine coat hanging from his shoulders like a cape. Abilities and Powers As a vice admiral, Stainless is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside four other vice admirals. He also has command over lower-ranking subordinates. Weapons He is seen carrying a katana during the battle of Marineford, like most of the vice admirals. His exact level of swordsmanship remains unknown; however it is presumably quite high, with him being a vice admiral. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki,One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, a doctor states Haki is a power all the vice admirals use. so Stainless can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History East Blue Saga Stainless first appeared sitting next to Cancer when the Marines were having a meeting in Marineford in regards to Monkey D. Luffy's rise in the East Blue after he defeated Arlong.One Piece Manga - Vol. 11 Chapter 96, Stainless in the meeting in Marineford. Jaya Arc He appeared later when the Marines were having a meeting in Mariejois to determine a new Shichibukai after Crocodile's dismissal. Vice Admiral Mozambia was then manipulated by Donquixote Doflamingo to attempt to strangle Stainless. He struggled against the officer, not knowing that it was Doflamingo's doing. He also drew out a sword later on to prevent another officer (who was also manipulated by Doflamingo) from attacking him. The quarrel was stopped by Sengoku's arrival.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Stainless is seen in Crocodile's replacement meeting. Marineford Arc When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Stainless reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Marineford. Later, he was seen with his fellow vice admirals lined up and ready to fight the Whitebeard Pirates. When the Whitebeard Pirates advanced into the plaza, he ordered his underlings to attack Edward Newgate. When Luffy is trying to get to the execution platform, he ordered Marines to stop him. Upon Shanks' arrival and truce was declared, he stood down under Sengoku's orders. Major Battles *Stainless vs. Vice Admiral Mozambia (Provoked by Donquixote Doflamingo) *The Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and Allies Translation and Dub Issues * Kaizeruhige is Japanese for "kaiser mustache", which in turn means "handlebar mustache". Trivia * His name in the anime was said to be Kaizeruhige, but in One Piece Blue Deep Databook his official name was stated to be Stainless. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Marineford Characters